Destiny:The Destiny of the Misfortunate Part 2
by DoctorWho910
Summary: second part to Destiny:The Destiny of the Misfortunate Part 1. Hope i'm doing good.


"_My name ""I am Antoinette of Perseus" _Eli thought about her name as he quickly turned to follow Antoinette. He just followed her as she found a room and dropped her things on the bed. She turned to look at him.

"Why are you still following me, weren't you on your way to a stasis pod "she asked in a way that sounded like she was stating it yet with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well yea but I thought I'd get to know you better, now that you're staying on the Destiny. And I mean if you had any questions I could answer them for you."

"I don't care much about answers from Earthlings" "But I think that in this case a proper conversation might be needed."

"That would be great, what do you want to ask about first?"

"Hold up child, I need to change and make myself at home seeing that I'm staying on this beat up ship" "You know it is such a shame your race doesn't appreciate this ship for what it is." And with that she turned and started ruffling through her things.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I mean you keep calling me _child_ and _boy_…..You look close to my age, so then why do you call me like that?"

"Look is the key word my boy, I'm much older than you but I know my looks can be deceiving."

Eli looked confused "How old are you then?"

"You aren't showing good manors by asking me my age."After a pause she picked up some cloths from the bed and looked back at him. "But if you must know I'm roughly 2098 of your years old" and with that said she walked out of the room. Eli just stood there for a couple of minutes, he just thought about how old Antoinette said she was. His thoughts all came together and the only thing he was able to say was "Wow", too bad it was said to an empty room.

~ Almost 8 hours later ~

Eli didn't know where Antoinette had gotten too. He wanted to look for her but he was aware that there was no food left on the Destiny but as he got closer to the commissary, he started to get the smell of food. It was a smell of meat, which hadn't been common on board the Destiny. As he stood in front of the entrance to the commissary, he couldn't believe it. There was an abundance of food on the table, it all looked so good. Various platters of food were laid out on the table, there was even something that looked like a roast beef .Antoinette came into sight a second later; she was carrying a plate of food.

"Wow were did all of this food come from?" Eli asked

"I'm prepared for everything." She said with a quick smirk. "I can tell you are hungry, come, sit" she said and gestured for him to sit at the table. As soon as Eli sat down Antoinette placed a plate of food in front of him. She continued on "Eat as much as you want, It not like I'll run out". She watched as Eli stuffed his face, he ate until he was full. He then thought it was time for that conversation with Antoinette, seeing that he wasn't eating anymore. He started conversation.

"Can we start talking now?"

"I suppose, ask what you want."

"I don't know were to start "and he thought for a moment. " Well tell me about yourself, do you have a family, something like that."

"I will answer you most anything but I will not talk about family, you ask about me not a family." She then looked at him and said, "I see you have nothing important to ask me so I will gain information about you."

"Oh ok"

"I've seen in the ships computers that the Destinys' crew has been in stasis for about 3 years, to what I could tell the entire crew was suppose to be frozen, why then are you not?"

"I was the last one too go into stasis, the pod I was going to go into had to be fixed. I don't know why I came out of stasis when the gate was activated but I guess that pod works that way."

"I see, so you have no idea what happened but you came out of stasis."

"How were you humans able to obtain the destiny?"

Eli spent the next couple of hours telling Antoinette what had happened to everyone from the first time that and General O'Neill knocked at his door till he got back to their current situation. He told Antoinette about almost every single crew member. He told her a lot of things and she just listened. Antoinette didn't ask a single question but just let Eli talk his heart out. Finally after two hours of hearing Eli go on about everything she put a stop to his talking. She started to tell him what her plans were and the help she would offer.

"I'll make you a deal. I'm sure you'll agree to what I ask"

"What kind of deal are we making?"

"You have told me that all you humans want is to go back to earth. Right?"

"Yea that's what we want"

"Fine what if I offer you a way to get home"

"Could you do that?"

"Yes I can"

"What do you want in return?" He asked in a careful manor.

"I want this ship and absolute control from now to the time I take you back to your planet."

Eli paused for a moment. "Well I don't know if I can say yes to that."

Antoinette looked at him with a concerned look, "Why not?"

"I'm not in charge, the Air Force makes the decisions, the officers on the ship are the ones with power."

She looked Eli straight in the face and said "Then have your Air Force get you back home but I'm keeping the ship no matter what ". She got up and left the commissary, leaving Eli alone once again. Eli thought about the offer that Antoinette had made. He thought about all the options, he could wait for the Air Force to find a way back for them or he could try something else. He then decided that it would be for the best to have Antoinette try to take them home. He went to go find her.

Antoinette was in her new quarters, she had gotten ready for bed seeing that she was tired. She had dresses in she had what looked like a tank top and shorts on with a cape looking over coat. She looked at herself in the mirror for a minute and sighed. She then lifted her shirt just enough to see the area where her wound was suppose to be. She ran her fingers along what was now a faint line. Just a couple of hours back that was a fresh fatal wound but know it was almost gone. She just stood there thinking.

"Oh how I wish you would scar." she said under her breath.

In that moment she heard a knock at her door. She went and opened it, she knew that Eli would change his mind but she never thought it would be so soon. She opened the door, there he was. He just stared at her, when he caught sight of her.

She then said with a kind of laugh, "Come in, and stop staring at me. You act like you've never seen a woman before in your life." She walked back into the room as Eli followed closely behind.

"I sense you have made a decision."

"Yes I have, I want to go home and you might be the only way to get back home"

Antoinette smirked "Correction my dear, I am the only chance you have." She then took over the conversation.

"In return for taking you home ,I will get this ship in the end"

" There's no doubt about that." Eli thought but said "Yes you had already said that to me."

Antoinette then continues, "In addition of what I have said I am going to run the ship my way and you have no say in what I do." She then paused "Only that there is a catch to this deal". Eli looked shocked for a second.

"What's the catch?"

"I will take you and your people home once the Destiny is completely repaired."

"What why?" "Just do what you can and turn the ship around. " He said as if he were desperate.

"Child, it isn't that simple. This ship is Ancient; it has to be in its total, working properly so that someone can possibly navigate efficiently." "The ship will continue in the direction that it has taken during these last years, besides if I were to try to turn the ship around it probably wouldn't have the capacity to withstand the turn." Antoinette looked straight into Eli's eyes and just said a last sentence to him.

"You're just going to have to trust me."

It was strange as Eli looking into her eyes; he sensed that he could trust Antoinette. Something about her made him believe in her words. She was calm and demanding ,she was a strong person who clearly knew what she was doing. He finally gave in.

"Ok you have a deal." He said without a second thought

She looked at him, did a little bow and turned to ruffle through her things. She then took out a piece of what looked like paper and handed it to him, "Very well, we know have a deal but like everything, it must be put into writing. Your word would have been enough in the old days but now I have learned that writing is better."Eli signed the paper and gave it back to her.

"So now what?" He said looking at her.

"I'm going to sleep, I don't know about you. Now if you excuse me I am truly tired." Antoinette said while pushing Eli out of the room

"Of course, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" As he said that Antoinette shut the door in his face. He felt so stupid for saying that and inside all Antoinette thought was, "Stupid Human".

~ When Eli Woke up ~

He had slept in what was his room before going into stasis. He slept fine with no worry. When he woke up he went to see if Antoinette had some food left from yesterday. He was hungry; once again thought about the lack of on the Destiny. He searched in the commissary but he didn't see Antoinette anywhere, he headed to her room to see if she was there.

When Eli got to her door he knocked but there was no answer. He opened the door and when he walked in everything was in order but Antoinette wasn't there. As Eli was headed out his eye caught a glimpse of something new in the room. It was a box. It looked like one of those old chests that were placed at the foot of beds in stories, Hourglass chests as they are called. Yet this chest was on its side so that its lid could open like a refrigerator door, it stood as high and wide as a door frame. He stepped closer to the chest when he heard a noise come from it. He started hearing someone's voice, it was Antoinette.

"Don't do that!" he heard her say and all of a sudden the lid to the chest opened and she stepped out. Antoinette was carrying a tray of food. She looked at Eli with surprise.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said angrily

"I was looking for you." "How were you in the chest?" Eli asked curiously.

"It's nothing" she said more calmly as she placed the platter down. She then pressed something on the silver belt she was wearing and then the chest got small, so small that it fit in the palm of Antoinette's hand.

"Woo how did you do that?" Eli looked bewildered

"Have you ever encountered time dilation or space distortion devises?"

"No"

"In simple terms." "This looks like a regular chest but it's more that that to me." "Have you ever wondered at any point what is out there?"

"Out where?"

"In space, Have you ever thought about it."" What if all of this space really exists inside a drop of water on another planet, that we would be that small or that our space is just that big that a simple speck of dirt really holds a whole new universe within itself."

"I get what you're saying."

"Well my boy that is what I have here." She says holding up the small cube to Eli's face. "It's a world I have made for myself." She puts the cube down from eye level and into a place in her silver belt. She looks him dead in the eye, "Just remember some of the things I tell you, like that anything is possible ""ANYTHING" she adds emphasis on the word anything. She then reached over to the tray she had placed down and she walked to the door. Antoinette looked back at Eli. "Aren't you hungry?

~After They Ate~

Antoinette started the small talk." You had mentioned yesterday that you had been shown informational videos with a so called Dr. Daniel Jackson, May I see them?"

"Sure I have a copy of them."

"Perfect, let's go then." She said getting up.

"Wait!" Eli said quickly before she finished standing up "Can I ask you something?"

"You've thought of what to ask?" she stated as if she was expecting him not to know what to say.

"Yes I've thought about what to ask." He said firmly.

"What exactly are you, and how do you plan on surviving on this ship when your supplies run out?"

Antoinette started, "You ant me to identify myself and tell you how I'm going to use the Stargate, Right?"

"Yes"

She looked at him amused, "I'm from the home planet of Domus , that means Home .As for my race it's complicated."

"Why is it complicated?"

"I'll explain it to you; Life has made me into a whole different species. I'm a mixture of many and I don't have an identifying race." She continued on.

"As for what I'm going to do with the Stargate, I plan on using it to go to different planets and obtain supplies as we need them. Food, arms, people , parts and anything else we need will be acquired while the Destiny makes the routine stops it always does.

Eli thought about what Antoinette had said. "Antoinette, how are you going to get arms and people from planets that are deserted?"

"Human, you and your crew were in a baron section of space meant to keep unwanted visitors out of the galaxies that are in this part of space. It looks like your people suffered through some of the roughness of them but slept through most of the preventive planets. Know you are on the outskirts of something great" she continued to tell him as she started to draw him a picture of the galaxies and how she saw it.

"From now on there will be no planet that is baron, all of them will have civilization and if they don't they will at least offer something good."

All of a sudden the Destiny goes into a jump and enters hyperspace.

Antoinette told Eli that she had rescheduled the Destinys' time of jumps, that there were going to be less jumps and that they were going to last less too. They continued talking but then Antoinette started offending Earth humans for not being able to navigate the ship, fix it, use the main control room instead of working from the first service computers they found, and other things, Eli then decided to go ahead and show Antoinette the videos she had asked about before.

As he left her alone watching the videos, he walked through the corridors. He walked to think, he kept thinking about what the future might have in store for them.


End file.
